poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Sofia
Princess Sofia is the main protagonist of the Princess Sofia's Adventures Series and Pooh's Adventures of Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. She Will Be a Team Member of The ToonTown Rebel esistance. While cute and beautiful, Sofia is rather clumsy but has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree persona, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her outcast-esque behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber who's apparently jealous of Sofia. Trivia *She will meet Sora and his crew on Sora's Adventures of Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. *She will meet Winnie the Pooh, Bloom, Simba, and their friends on Pooh's Adventures of Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. *She's a very good friend to Vanellope, mainly because they're both princesses. *She will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha. *When she's in her superhero outfit, she gains ice powers, like Elsa, and Frozone. *During the episode Lord of the Rink, it is very clear that Sofia and Prince Hugo have grown to like each other in a romantic way. *??? *??? Gallery Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia the First. Princess Sofia Big Hero 6 outfit.png|Sofia in her superhero outfit sofia new dress.jpg|Sofia's new dress & Amulet Sofia superhero outfit new .jpg|Sofia's superhero outfit version Image-9D39 5128F9B8.jpg Sofia the First (2013.jpg Sofiathefirsts106avi.png Sofiathefirsts106720p.png The-Shy-Princess-4.png Sofia-the-first-the-shy-princess-2.jpg SOFIA-THE-FIRST-600x337.jpg Sofia-and-Vivian.png|Sofia and Vivian Princess Vivian is sad.png Vivian, Sofia, and the Sprites.jpg Sofia and Vivian.jpg Bad Little Dragon 2.png Bad Little Dragon 4.png Bad Little Dragon 6.png The_Royal_Dragon_1.jpg The_Royal_Dragon_10.jpg The_Royal_Dragon_11.png 15001271992961B0B73D8AD.jpg 29273_1ecdee05cd5c.jpg Sofia 01.jpg tumblr_nv85aiHNq21us9jxgo3_1280.png 520cfaa4df833b0291f0afcf_c095ae21.jpg 520cc4788dca8d3e64f83c76_76556be8.jpg Princesa Sofia by Lady Pink_ (8).png 51c6339ad5f0b41309ea35a9_4f845acf.jpg 521251dea160ef1adee82ae8_81429443.jpg screen_shot_2016-01-25_at_11_f85f7422.png Sofia the First 01.jpg Sofia the First 02.jpg Sofia the First 03.png Sofialaprincipessa6.jpg sofia-the-1st-sofia.jpg Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Inside_my_amulet.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-21.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-22.jpg S03_E063_02.jpg Sofia 02.jpg Sofia 03.jpg Sofia 04.jpg Sofia 05.jpg image_b7065262.jpg In_Cedric_We_Trust_00_19_31_06_Still043.png|Sofia is very sad. Sofia-the-Second-41.png|Sofia is very sad. Sofia_and_her_flying_unicorn.jpg|Sofia is very happy. Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Disney characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Kids Category:Barney's Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Tomboys Category:Aqua. Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Team Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Team Category:Nieces Category:Forgivers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:The ToonTown Rebel Resistance Category:Pure of Heart Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Magical Girls Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney heroines Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:MERMAIDS Category:Fairies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Disney princesses Category:Title characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Love Interests Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Hybrids Category:Cats Category:Detectives Category:Students Category:Transformed Characters Category:Archers Category:Lizards Category:Dancers Category:Rabbits Category:Dogs Category:Crows Category:Swordsmen Category:Dragons Category:Unicorns Category:Birds Category:Characters who can fly Category:Sailors Category:Horsemen Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Pure of heart Category:Princess Warriors Category:Royalty Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Characters voiced by Ariel Winter Category:In love heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:In-Love Characters